The Magic in the Melody
by Trisl
Summary: A girl travels to Flower Bud village to run from hum-bum of her old life. She expected a rural area with no people, little houses and lots of wide open spaces. What she didn't expect, was to like it. Even the purple haired grouch who lives across town.
1. The Road

**Disclaimer: HEYYYY GUESS WHO DOESN'T OWN HARVEST MOON? …me. **

**A/N: ...I really hate saying that. It's such an amazing game DX… anywa~ays… this is my first actual Harvest Moon FANFIC, not a one-shot, and I'm kind of excited. :3 I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It was cold. The road seemed to go on forever and a half; I couldn't even see the end of it. No rivers, towns, or grass. And, I'm sure, if it wasn't five in the morning, and the sun was up… I'm _sure_ I wouldn't be able to see the sky, either.

I was aware there were two mountains on either side of the road, though. How far it traveled? Who knew. I surely didn't.

Surely.

I continued to walk, sticking my hands into the pockets of my hooded sweatshirt. It must have been fifty freaken degrees out here! It could possibly be snowing, for all I knew.

If I could see, I would know, now, wouldn't I?

Then again, it could have possibly been colder to me because I was in nothing more than boots and a skirt. Sure, the skirt only reached the top of my knees, but… I had a sweatshirt on! That should have done _something_, for god's sake.

Sighing, I looked up to the sky, breathing slightly heavier than before. Was the elevation getting higher? God, I hoped not. The last thing I need was to pass out on some random road leading to possibly no where.

Or, worse. Somewhere, with no people.

I kept walking, my boots making a _tap tap tap_ on the road, noticing for the first time that it was brick. A brick road? They haven't been used since 1939. Someone obviously was stuck in the past.

Obviously.

Looking foreword and squinting, I sighed again, positioning the backpack on my back to a more comfortable position. These damned clothes were _to_ heavy for my liking. Two shirts, a pair of pants and sneakers, with a few necessities. It shouldn't weight this heavy, THIS felt like I had all of a mall in there.

…Okay, so that was a bit over exaggerated. But, the fact remained that this thing was far heavier then it should be.

I grumbled to myself as a large wind passed through the gorge, blowing my skirt around, and my long, blond hair whipped my face. I outright growled, moving it away from my eyes, and tried to walk in a straight line.

My head was getting lighter, and I could feel myself swaying. The only thing I could hope for was that there was a town near by. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out.

Taking in a deep breath, I walked slightly faster. The wind was picking up, and I think I felt rain. I wasn't even sure anymore, with this damned darkness. Does the sun _rise_ here at all? Dear lord.

Sighing once more, that must have been the fifth time, I looked around, noticing I could see my breath. Blinking, I looked up to see that the gorge had opened up, revealing a bright moon, and star-studded sky. I let a sigh of relief go, only to curse myself when I felt the rain hit me harder.

I looked in front of me, feeling the strong ringing sensation in my eyes that indicated I needed to rest. Now.

In the distance, I saw a light. It wasn't that far, but it was there, and I felt my heart pace quicken with excitement. I ran, my backpack bouncing on my back, as I tried to reach the source of the light. My eyes whited out, then faded to black as all of my vision was cut off. The ringing continued, louder so, and I felt my head become blank and clear.

I hoped to god I was still running, but some part of me knew I was falling.

Darkness surrounded me, and the world was still.


	2. Into the Flower

**Disclaimer: Alriiiight. So, I STILL don't own Harvest Moon. I sooo wish I did; I would make it real. What does that have to do with it being mine? …I don't know. O-o**

**A/N: Okay; I'd like to thank _BrokenBridges_, _TaigaRyuuji forevs_, _Lux _and _Inuhana_ for reviewing :D Made my life, guys. Anyways, to _Lux_: Yes, the first chapter was, indeed, a prolouge. :3**

**A/A/N: Oh, by the way, the main character isn't Tina. It's an OC. D: Sorry to kill the joy. Dx DON'T STOP READING JUST BECAUSE OF THAT, THOUGH. PLEASE? ;W;**

**OKAY, ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

All was still.

I could feel my limbs, and something over me; a blanket? Why was there a blanket over me?

Who was talking to me? The sound of a crone-like voice was whispering, but I could hear it. An old woman, perhaps? But… wait, then…

Where _was_ I?

"…And he never even tries to get a girl! Imagine, all his ramblin' like that, mummblin' and cursin' like I can't even hear him, and he's goin' on-an-on about not havin' a wife at twenty-five; I warns him! I'm always sayin' to 'im, 'Alex, duckie, if you wan' a girl, go out an' git one.' But, does he listen? No, no! No one listens to the old woman, now."

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the room spin a little as I did. The light was bright, and I was indeed, in a bed. A hospital bed.

…Hospital?

The old woman looked my way, smiling brightly, her almost-closed eyes twitching slightly. She had old features, perhaps eighty, and bright blue hair. Her voice was softer now, as she scurried over to me, a wet cloth in he hand. She slowly pressed it to me forehead,

"You're awake! Oh, how marvelous. You took quite a fall, there, duckie. Be glad they fund you when they did. You could've got sick out there in 'dis cold." I blinked lightly, slowly lifting myself up, supporting my weight on my elbows. I looked around the room, which, wasn't really a room, rather, a bed with a blue curtain surround three walls of it. The fourth wall was the side of the building, I'd presume. I looked back to the woman, rubbing my head lightly and coughing a bit,

"Where am I…?" She smiled gently, opening her arms and gesturing to the room,

"Oh! Duckie, you're coughing…" She shuffled around the room, opening a drawer and taking out a bottle filled with liquid. She pulled a spoon from her apron, and poured some into it while speaking, "Oh, yes. You're in Flower Bud's one an' only Clinic. Here duckie, open up… that's it, swallow. Good duckie!" She put the things away and danced behind the curtain and yelled softly,

"Alex? Duckie, she's awake." A sound, crashing?, was heard form the other room, and the woman giggled. She looked at me,

"By the way, duckie, I'm Martha. The nurse here. The Doctor will be in momentarily." She smiled, and I smiled back, thanking her quietly. My head was beginning to calm down, and the room wasn't spinning anymore. Thank the lord.

Not a moment later, the blue curtain moved slightly and a man walked into the 'room.'

He was gorgeous.

Long, jet black hair that hung loosely to his shoulders, and in his face. He was tall, with pale skin and wonderful onyx eyes. He had a lab coat on, and a clipboard in his hands. He looked up, smiling lightly and took a pen from his pocket,

"Hello, there. How are you feeling?" I blinked at his voice; smooth and sharp, like a pure silver knife. Simply beautiful. My voice was a whisper,

"I-I'm fine, thank you." He came over to the bedside, and placed his hand on my forehead. My face heated up at his cold touch. He pulled away, writing something on the clipboard,

"Hm. You're fever is still there, but not as bad as it was yesterday." He looked up at me and smiled lightly, "Can I ask your name, Miss?" I blinked at him,

"My name? O-Oh. It's Esperanza. Esperanza Parker." He nodded, writing that down as well.

"Alright then, Miss Parker. Thank you, and you're free to go, if you wish. Your fever should go down in a little bit, seeing as Miss Martha already gave you the medicine." Martha smiled from her little chair,

"Mamma knows what her duckies need." The doctor smiled,

"My name is Alex, by the way. I'm the doctor here." He helped me get out of the bed, and showed me the door, smiling. I stopped before he could open it,

"O-Oh! I don't have any money with me, but I could pay you back when I-" He held his hand up, handing me my backpack. Smiling, he opened the door,

"Don't worry about it. It's on me. Now, go on. If you have any problems, feel free to come back." I turned as he opened the door, gripping my backpack, and walking out slowly. I turned around just as he was closing the pass way,

"Welcome to Flower Bud." With that, I was alone.

* * *

The place was beautiful.

Even from the front steps of the clinic, I could see miles and miles on pure green; trees, grass… even mountains in the distance. A river was running straight through the town not forty feet away from me. It was amazing.

There were a few other buildings near the clinic, all in different shapes and sizes. One, in the North-West direction, was a barn, it looked like.

A large, squared-off area wasn't that far away, either. It looked like it had a bench, a sign and a.. box?, in it. All of it was surrounded by pink cherry blossom trees.

Walking foreword, I sauntered over to the river, and looked on the other side of it. The small stream was only about three feet wide, and looked to be four/five feet deep. Turning around again, I noticed the road was made out of a pale beige brick, and surrounding it was either grass, or fences made of wooden stakes. The lawns of the buildings were fenced off, as well. Looking to the sky, I finally wondered what time it was, and where a café was, or something. I was hungry. How long was I out?

Looking around once again, I sighed. I had no idea where I was, how I got here, or who/what resided in this place. All I knew, was there was a clinic, with a beautiful doctor named Alex, and an old nurse named Martha.

That. Was. It.

I groaned out loud,

"Ugh… how am I supposed to know where to go…?"

Maybe I can help you." I inhaled sharply, swerving around and laying eyes on a short-ish boy, with soft blond hair and bright chocolate eyes. I blinked at him, moving my own golden locks behind my ear, and pulling on the end of my sweatshirt,

"Um… Hi. Who are you?" He giggled, yes, giggled, and held out his hand to me, moving a little closer so I could reach it. I shook his hand, which was surprisingly soft, and he smiled,

"My name's Carl! I run a little café just down the road, here. Can I ask your name?" I smiled back at him, shaking his arm up and down,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Esperanza. You… you run a café?" He nodded happily, letting go of my hand and pointing south down the street and spoke with a newfound happiness,

"Yes! Right down here," he looked back towards me, "Would you like to see it? I'll give you some tea and cakes that no other can compare to in taste! My treat! Come on~!" He grabbed my hand and padded softly down the road, and to a small, pink little building, with a sign on the lawn with a cake on it. I smiled gently as he unlocked the door and walked inside, turning on the lights. I followed suit.

"We're not supposed to be open for another hour but I reeeaaaaally want you to taste my creations. I hope you don't mind." I giggled, looking around the room,

"Nope, I don't mind at all." The inside was small-ish, but nice enough to be comfortable. Four tables with three chairs at each were scattered to the right side, where the left had a large counter, and rooms behind it. Each of the tables had a blue vase on them, with a little red flower, and a box filed with types of sugars. Same on the counter, but there were green flowers, and pink vases. I liked the place already.

Carl ran to the back, coming back five minutes later with a nice, steamy cup of tea. Was this just prepared that fast, or..?

"The cake will come shortly. Which do you prefer, cheesecake? Vanilla? Chocolate..?" I smiled, sipping the tea, and feeling the warm taste bring my senses to life.

"Cheesecake would be perfect, thank you." Looking around once more, the door handle jiggled and the door swung open, hitting the back wall with a _bang._

Through the door stepped a small girl, fourteen?, with large, hazel curls and a black and pink dress. She floated through the door, taking one look at me, and her blue eyes widened, and she backed up, her pink hair bows bouncing. She screamed,

"CARL?" Her voice reminded me of a dog's bark, shrill and high-pitched. A shattering sound came from the back rooms, and Carl ran out, panting,

"O-Oh! Katie, you're early!" She pointed at me,

"WHO IS THIS? And, why is she in our shop?" MY heart raced, and I blinked, looking between the two.

…Uh-oh.

* * *

**A/A/N: I hope you all liked it! please, review? It makes Trisl happy. :3**


End file.
